


stranded all in love

by earthquakedream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: spn_reversebang, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthquakedream/pseuds/earthquakedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Jessica Moore expects when her boyfriend gets dragged off by his brother is a demon attacking her while she's alone in the house. What happens after that, well... that's a little more welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stranded all in love

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for spn_reversebang based on an art prompt by lightthesparks. Thanks so very much to bekkis for the beta! The art masterlist can be found right **[here!](http://lightthesparks.livejournal.com/63829.html)**

"Just let me put something on."

"No, no, no, I wouldn’t dream of it…Seriously. Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business, but, uh, nice meeting you."

Jess doesn't know what to think of her boyfriend's brother. Sam barely even talks to him, as far as Jess knows, and he only talks _about_ Dean when he's drunk. So when Dean shows up in the middle of the night and Jess is still feeling drunk from the Halloween party she and Sam got home from two hours ago, she's pretty curious about what's going on.

"Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days."

The way Sam talks about his dad - _working overtime on a Miller time shift_ and _he's probably got Jim, Jack, and Jose along with him_ \- it's obvious that John Winchester is a drunk. And drunk men hunting can be disastrous, no matter what they're trying to kill.

She sends Sam off with a lingering kiss and an _I love you_ , lets him go with his mysterious brother, and goes back to bed. At least with Sam out of the house, she'll be able to concentrate on cleaning the place up. She might even do her homework and bake some cookies. Sam promised to be back on Sunday night to get some sleep before his law school interview; she knows how important it is to him.

Sleep is difficult though. Jess can't stop thinking about Sam's family - despite nearly three years together, she doesn't know much. His mom died when he was a baby, his dad dragged them all over the country for some kind of consulting job - maybe pest control? - and Sam's brother practically raised him. Now that she's sort of met Dean, seen the way they act together - the way they look at each other - she can tell how close they are.

It's a little weird, but Jess's family is weirdly close too.

Her weekend passes by slowly. Jess puts off cleaning, does her homework instead. That's how much she hates it. She bakes chocolate chip cookies because they're Sam's favorite and he's bound to need a pick me up.

It sucks to sleep without Sam, but she just wraps herself around his pillow and dreams about his big hands and beautiful smile.

The next morning is cleaning day. She wakes up around 10 and after showering, decides to call him. It goes to voicemail but she leaves a message anyway.

"Hey, it's me. It's about 10:20 in the morning... if you were home we'd probably be having sex right now. I hope your day is more interesting than mine is. I'm so bored I wrote an entire essay yesterday and the damn thing isn't due until next week! Yeah, I know, I'm so bored even procrastination isn't interesting enough for me. I am cleaning today and I plan on finding your porn and having a grand ol' time by myself. But it'd be way more fun with you... so come home soon, okay? I love you."

She laughs to herself after hanging up and starts on the laundry. She sweeps, vacuums, dusts things down, and doesn't find Sam's porn. It's pretty disappointing.

Later that night, as she's putting Sam's shirts away, Jess does find something. Her fingers brush something that definitely isn't a shirt and she starts to pull it out. It's soft but firm, almost like a jewelry box. Almost like a ring box. Her heart starts pounding as she looks at it, tempted to open it up. But there's a knock on the door before she can. She drops it, heart racing, then shakes her head and sighs.

"Stupid paranoid Jess," she mutters to herself. She shoves it to the back of Sam's shirt drawer and goes to answer the door.

The person at the door is almost as big a surprise as the box was.

"Brady! You never visit anymore, come on in!"

Brady is more Sam's friend than hers, but he did introduce them and she thinks he's funny. He reminds her a little of Sam's brother, brash and unashamed about his enjoyment of hot women. She considered dating him, before she met Sam, but there's something about him that makes her wary. Maybe it's the way he smells. It's such a faint, subtle scent that sometimes Jess thinks it's all in her head. It's not a good scent though. It's something awful.

Jess makes the hug brief and lets him in. They sit in the kitchen and she grabs a cookie for him.

"So, what's up? Sam's not here, he's actually hanging out with his brother."

"Oh really," Brady says, giving her a sly smile. "I wasn't aware they even spoke anymore."

"Me either," Jess says with a shrug. "But he showed up in the middle of the night and they went off together. Sam has his law school interview tomorrow, though, so he'll be back soon."

"I hope so." That sly smile is still on Brady's face, his blue eyes shining with something mischievous. "I have a surprise for him."

Jess tilts her head. "Really? What's that?"

Brady laughs and at first, Jess thinks it's a trick of the light, the way his eyes go dark. Black. But when he looks at her, the bright blue is gone. His eyes are pure black and suddenly Jess knows what's off about Brady.

"You're a demon," she says, stumbling back. "How long? How long have you been possessing him?"

Now it's Brady's turn to look shocked. "Did Sam actually tell you about his life? He wasn't supposed to do that."

"What the fuck are you talking about? My dad's the one who told me about demons." Jess yanks open a cupboard and comes out with a spray bottle with _ammonia_ written on the side. Brady laughs.

"How's that going to help you, sweetheart?"

Jess smirks and sprays him in the face. Brady lets out a howl, clutching at his smoking skin.

"Holy water? _Seriously_? No one ever told me that you're a hunter."

"Because I'm not. My parents are." Jess sprays him again and hurries towards the bedroom. She has salt stashed there, not much, but enough to keep Brady out. She just wishes she remembered where her Latin journal was.

Brady shouts after her, stumbles down the hallway, but Jess beats him and finds the salt, spills a messy but effective line of salt over the doorway of the bedroom. Brady comes to a halt outside and glares at her.

"You can't stay there forever, bitch."

"I don't have to." She lines the window too, then starts searching around the room for _anything_ to help her out. But there's nothing. She can't remember the full exorcism and even if she though her computer could work with a demon right there, it's out in the living room.

"You might as well give up." Brady squares his shoulders and the windows fly open. It's a beautiful night, but there's a strong breeze rushing through the house.

He's going to blow away the salt line. And then he's going to kill her.

" _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus..._ " Jess falters, but so does Brady. He shudders and glares at her, then laughs.

"Stupid girl. Guess you should have studied harder." He tilts his head. The wind starts up again.

Then Jess hears a faint growl. She's not sure what it is, but it distracts Brady enough that Jess can spray him a few more times, making him stumble back.

" _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus--_ "

"Fucking _bitch_ ," Brady shouts, waves his hand, and Jess feels the spray bottle fly from her hand, smashing against the wall. She follows after it, pinned to the wall as the wind finally destroys her salt line.

"That's much better." Brady steps forward and smiles at her smugly. "Now we can get to work." She starts sliding up the wall.

"No, put me _down_! Goddammit, _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus--_ "

"Jess?" That's Sam's voice. "Jess, where are you?"

"Sam, help me, it's--" Her voice cuts off and she grabs at her throat as a invisible hands squeezes. She can't breathe.

Sam comes into sight a couple seconds later, gun in hand. He looks at Brady and raises his gun.

Brady laughs. "Sammy, you're just in time! I'm gonna roast your pretty girl alive, just like I did with your mommy. That gun isn't going to help you." His eyes flip to black. Jess gasps for air. Sam's hands shake.

"Brady? You're...you're a _demon_."

"Gold star for you! Maybe you should have listened to daddy better."

"Sam... _run_ ," Jess manages to get out, struggling against the force holding her down. Brady sighs.

"When are you gonna learn to shut your mouth? Damn."

"Let her go," Sam says, gun still trained on Brady. He looks scared. "Please, just let her go. She hasn't done anything."

"Well, she sprayed me in the fucking face with holy water. That shit _hurts_. For that alone, she's going to die, Sammy. You can't stop me."

Sam's eyes dart to her. Jess whimpers.

Then she hears it. A crackling sound starting up in the corner of the bedroom. She smells smoke. She glances towards the source and sees flames coming from their closet.

She's going to die.

"Sam!" Another voice comes from inside the house. Then Dean comes into view, tossing a bottle at Sam. "Get him!"

Sam splashes holy water at Brady. He flinches back and Jess is _free_. She falls to the ground, gasping for air, and Sam keeps tossing water at Brady, manages to pin him against the wall, arm against his throat as he pours the holy water right down Brady's throat.  
Dean starts spitting out an exorcism, reading from a leather bound journal, and Brady struggles but he's weakening.

" _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,  
omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,  
omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.  
Ergo, draco maledicte.  
Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire,  
te rogamus, audi nos!_"

Black smoke pours from Brady's throat. Sam stumbles back and in a few seconds, the demon is gone. Brady's body slumps to the ground and Sam reaches out to check his pulse.

"He's dead," Sam whispers, sounding mournful. "I didn't even know... how could I not know?"

"Worry about that later, Sammy, we got more important things to deal with!"

Jess snaps out of it and realizes the flames have spread. She rushes out of the room, grabbing at Sam. They don't have time to grab anything - the fire's already spread to the bed, the antique dresser that holds Sam's clothes and Jess spares a quick thought to the box she found in there before Sam starts dragging her away from the house.

Dean gets them both into a sleek black muscle car and they speed away. Jess curls up into Sam in the back seat, shaking and rubbing at her tender throat.

They don't talk. Jess doesn't know what to say, beyond the obvious. Instead she just tries to process everything.

The Brady she knew was a demon. The real Brady is dead.

Sam knows what a demon is.

Dean knows how to fight demons.

They mentioned their father being a hunter. Sam has scars and is secretive about his life. He knows how to handle a gun.

She breaks into slightly hysterical laughter suddenly.

Sam looks at her, eyes wide. "Jess, are you okay?"

"You're a hunter! I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner. The scars, the secrets, the way you know so much about mythology and religion... god, I feel so fucking _stupid_."

Sam just stares. Dean glances at them in the rearview. "I noticed the salt. And holy water? I'm guessing you know how to hunt too?"

"Not exactly," Jess says. "I know the practical shit. My dad didn't believe that girls should hunt, especially not his daughter. He came from a long line of hunters, taught me and my mom how to protect ourselves, but nothing more than that."

"Huh," Dean says, and goes quiet. He drives faster when he hears sirens passing them by.

Jess hopes the flames have destroyed the remains of Brady's body before they can find him. The last thing she needs is to be accused of murder.

It's all so fucking surreal. And she's tired of thinking about it. She closes her eyes and lets the rumble of the car lull her to sleep, head pillowed on Sam's shoulder.

  
[   
](http://s79.photobucket.com/albums/j160/pez_gurl/stranded/?action=view&current=11.jpg)   


They drive. Jess doesn't know how long exactly, but when they finally stop, the sun has long since risen and hunger is penetrating the numbness coating her since they drove away from the burning apartment.

Sam finally asks Dean to stop when Jess's stomach growls loud enough for them to head over the growl of the car. They end up at a rusty looking motel with a diner attached. Dean parks nears the end and goes to get them a room. Jess doesn't move. She doesn't want to; the car feels safe. Safer than the motel. Safer than her home was.

"C'mon," Sam says eventually. "Dean's getting us a room. We'll grab food while he puts up some protections."

"Okay," Jess whispers. Her voice is hoarse. She may have grown up a hunter's daughter, but nothing ever prepares you for getting assaulted by a demon pretending to be your friend. The only monster she ever encountered before this was a werewolf, who was locked in a cage with silver bars and did nothing but growl threateningly.

She had her dad to protect her then. But she knows now that it's not enough to rely on others to take care of her. She needs to know how to take care of herself.

"C'mon," Sam says again. Jess leaves the safety of the car to go get some food with him, holding onto his hand tightly.

It's not really cold out - they're in Nevada, she thinks - but Sam gave her one of his giant hoodies to combat the shivers from shock hours ago. It envelopes her entire body, but makes her feel better, like she's hiding from the rest of the world. She catches her reflection in the door to the diner and winces at her messy appearance, wild hair, the bruise on her cheek from who knows what. She freezes then and looks at Sam.

"People are going to know something happened."

Sam considers this. "If anyone asks, tell them the truth. Just leave out the demonic parts. A friend attacked you, set our house on fire, and now we're just trying to recover."

"People are going to find his body and think we killed him," she points out, unable to stop thinking about it now.

"Jess, we'll figure something out."

"Why did we run away, Sam? We should have just stayed and dealt with everything and--"

Now she's panicking. She's trying to be strong but this is fucking _crazy_ and there's no way they won't be arrested. She's never going to go back to school after this. And god, what are her parents going to think?

"Hey, baby, calm down. _Jess_ , look at me!"

Sam's warm, wide hands cup her cheeks and he looks her right in the eyes. "This isn't the first time I've been in this kind of situation. Me and Dean will take care of it. You just need to relax."

"I need to call my dad." Jess presses her cheek - the one that's not bruised - into Sam's hand. "They're going to get called. They're gonna flip the fuck out."  
"What are you doing to tell them?" Sam asks, frowning.

"The truth. The whole one. And then you and me and your brother are going to talk about everything." She takes a deep, shaky breath and nods. "Do you have your phone? Mine's... gone."

"Yeah, of course." Someone comes out of the diner and gives them a dirty look for blocking the doorway. Sam sighs, looks away, sees Dean walking towards a room. He hands her his phone.

"You go with him. I'll get us all food, okay?" He gives her a soft kiss. "I'll tell you everything while we eat. I promise."

"You better, Sam Winchester, or I'll kick your ass." Jess kisses him again, then hurries towards Dean, who's letting himself into a room at the very end of the building.

"Shouldn't you be grabbing pancakes with my brother?" Dean asks as she waits behind him.

"No. I'm calling my parents so they can help us deal with this mess. And so they don't think I'm dead. Sam's getting food."

Dean makes a face as he goes in. The room smells like stale cigarette smoke. Jess mimics the face.

"We got the last double room, so no complaining. I'll bring in our shit from the car, you can just... sit here. Try not to attract any demons."

Jess punches him in the arm. Hard.

"Jeez, okay, no need to get violent." Dean tosses the duffle he brought in on the bed closest to the door. "My bed. You and Sasquatch get the other."

"Okay," Jess says easily. "I'm going to call my parents. And shower. And--"

"The bathroom is yours, princess, do whatever you want. And put some salt on the window." He gives her a can of salt. "Don't slip and fall, Sam will end up blaming me."

"Right." Jess goes into the bathroom, which is poorly lit and grimy. Gross. She puts down the toilet lid and sits after laying salt down on the tiny sill under the bathroom window.

Then she dials her parents' number and waits. It rings until Jess is sure the machine will pick it up, but finally her Dad answers.

"Jess?" he asks, voice hopeful and full of worry. Jess swallows hard.

"Yeah, Dad, it's me," she says in a rush. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to call, but we were just trying to get away and I was kind of in shock and--"

"What happened? We got a call about a fire and bones found, but they're unidentifiable--"

"It's Brady. He... god, Dad, he was possessed. He tried to _kill_ me, he started the fire, but Dean exorcised him and he was _dead_ \--"

"Shh, Jessie, slow down. You were attacked by a demon?" Her dad sounds barely calmer than her.

"Yes. Yeah. I had holy water and salt, but I couldn't remember the words..."

"Well, you should probably work on that. Now who's Dean? And Brady?"

"Brady was a friend. I thought he was a friend. He introduced me and Sam. And Dean is Sam's brother."

"And how did Sam's brother know an exorcism?"

"They're hunters, both of them. They grew up in it."

"Thank god for that. Your mom won't be happy you're dating a hunter, but I'm definitely glad. You're with them now?"

"Yep." Jess relaxes, closing her eyes. The worst of it is over now.  
"We're out of California. Dean wasn't sure about how the fire would look, and the body..."

"He sounds like a smart boy. I'm guessing you don't have money or clothes?"

"I don't, no. But Sam's got some stuff, he already had a bag in Dean's car. They were on a hunt all weekend."

"Okay, well..." Her father tells her he'll send a package to Reno for her, a new credit card and some essentials.

Then Jess talks to her mother, who wants her to come home. It takes a few minutes to explain that she's better off with Sam and Dean, and she finally says good-bye and climbs into the shower.

The water doesn't get hotter than lukewarm but the pressure isn't bad and she gets clean. She walks out in a towel. Sam's not back, but Dean's on a laptop. He looks up at her and stares.

"I don't have clothes. Mine smell like smoke. They're gross."

"Wow, um." His eyes drift to where the towel opens over her thigh. She blushes, feeling warm all over under his gaze.

"Clothes, Dean," she repeats.

"Right." Dean goes to his duffel, pulls out sweats and a shirt. Jess goes back to the bathroom to get dressed.

She feels weird about wearing Dean's sweats without underwear, but she wasn't wearing any when they left the house, so she doesn't have much of a choice. She's just glad she has a comfortable bra.

This time when she comes out, Sam is there. He smiles at her and kisses the top of her head when she leans against his side.

"How are your parents?"

"Mom's flipping out, but my dad is okay. He's glad I'm with guys who _know how to take care of me_."

Dean snorts. Sam glares at him.

"That's good." He notices her clothes. "Aren't those Dean's?"

"Oh yeah. Hers are dirty. Mine fit her better than yours will." The only way Dean could be more smug is if he stuck his tongue out at Sam. Then he does.

Sam rolls his eyes. Jess can feel herself smiling.

"Whatever. So... you need clothes?" Sam looks down at her.

"Yeah, my dad's sending a care package to Reno. We've got a PO Box there. I'll have money then."

"Reno's perfect. We need to get your girl some training before we go to Blackwater Ridge. That's where Dad's coordinates are from. Something's attacking campers, looks like."

"We're taking Jess hunting with us?"

"She fought off a demon on her own, Sam. She can help us. We might need a third anyway, I don't know what we're hunting. Could be a bear, could be a werewolf."

Jess can't help but smile now. She figured Dean would be the one against letting her hunt with them.

"Dean--"

"It's her choices, not yours."

"And I'm helping," Jess cuts in before Sam can protest anymore. "I know how to fight, how to shoot, and I always did all the research for my dad's hunts. I can do this, Sam."

He still looks hesitant. Jess raises an eyebrow, challenging him, daring him to say no. Sam sighs.

"Okay. Reno then Blackwater. But after we eat. And sleep."

"We'll leave first thing tomorrow," Dean agrees.

  
[   
](http://s79.photobucket.com/albums/j160/pez_gurl/stranded/?action=view&current=11.jpg)   


Wendigos are fucking scary. Jess hates them.

But she has to admit, Dean shooting flares into the belly of the beast was pretty sweet. And she hates herself for it, but he looked fucking gorgeous covered in dirt, smirking and taking down a monster.

Well, she hates herself for it until she sees Sam looking at him the same was she is. She's seen them look at each other weird a few times. She's not stupid. She knows what those looks mean.

At first Jess was confused and a little grossed out. Brothers shouldn't be looking at each other like they want to jump one another's bones.

But when she learns more about how they grew up - close quarters all the time, sharing beds and rooms until Sam left for college and Dean constantly watching out for his little brother - she understands it more. Most girls would feel threatened, figuring out that their boyfriend has a thing for someone so close to him, but Jess isn't. She knows Sam loves her, he loves Dean too, but even if Sam is attracted to Dean, it's still a different kind of love.

And besides, Jess _really_ wants to know if they ever fooled around. The more she thinks about it, the hotter it sounds. They're so intense in everything they do and she already knows how good Sam is in bed. From how Dean brags, he's either really good or really bad, but she doesn't think Dean is the type to overcompensate. The ego comes from real skill.

But there's no way she could bring it up without making them freak out, nothing she can think of to trick them into confessing. They're both too smart.

So Jess does the next best thing. She gets them drunk.

  
[   
](http://s79.photobucket.com/albums/j160/pez_gurl/stranded/?action=view&current=11.jpg)   


They don't go out to a bar. Because even though Jess has only known Dean for a month, she knows the first thing he'd do is pick up a girl and leave. He tried it with that mother within minutes of meeting her during their last hunt. It was awkward.

Instead, Jess finds a good bottle of tequila, picks up limes, and comes into their room declaring that it's time for shots.

She sees Sam's eyes go dark and smirks. The first time they fucked, it was drunk on tequila after she taught Sam about body shots.

"I like her," Dean says, grabbing the limes and the knife from his boot. He cuts them up on the table, letting the juice spill out, and Jess sets out the small blue shot glasses she picked up.

"Well, boys," she says, pulling off her flannel shirt so she's just in a bright blue tank and jeans. "Let's get to it."

  
[   
](http://s79.photobucket.com/albums/j160/pez_gurl/stranded/?action=view&current=11.jpg)   


"Take off her shirt, Sammy. Lemme see... god, she has _great_ tits."

Jess wasn't planning on this. She was going to talk to them, figure out how they felt for each other, beyond the extreme codependency. But instead she's lost her shirt, her bra, and her fucking mind.

Sam's kissing down her neck, his mouth open and wet and the whole room smells like booze and citrus. Soon, it's going to smell like sex.

It's not like she isn't totally into this - because fuck, she is _definitely_ into this - but having a threesome definitely wasn't the plan. And it's not even going to be a real thressome unless she can get Sam and Dean to touch each other. Right now, Sam's doing all the touching, Jess is already too horny (and drunk) to function correctly, and Dean's just bossing Sam around.

"Now her jeans. Bet she's so fucking wet for you. You wet, Jess?"

Jess nods, grabbing at Sam's head and pushing him down towards her legs. "Mouth on me," she manages to get out. Sam laughs, drunkenly happy, and without much warning her jeans - and underwear - are yanked off and tossed off the bed. Jess is naked. Both boys are fully clothed.

"Fuck this," she snaps. "Clothes off! Everyone naked!"

Sam and Dean stares at her, but Dean shrugs and starts stripping. Sam blinks at him, then at her, then pulls his shirt off. He's already sweaty and flushed. She can see how hard he is, but he looks uncomfortable taking his pants off in front of Dean.

Jess knows how to take care of this. "C'mon, baby, lemme see that big cock. If you make me come within the next two minutes, I'll suck you off so good your mind will explode."

She's not as fond of oral as Sam is, but she doesn't hate it. It's just that Sam is pretty big and she doesn't have the biggest mouth. So she rarely makes it long enough for Sam to come, usually gives up and just lets him fuck her. Which isn't really a problem either.

"How 'bout if Sam makes you come within the next two minutes, you hafta ride him," Dean suggests, and Jess is a little freaked out that Dean knows Sam's favorite position. But not all that surprised.

Sam scrambles out of his jeans. Jess laughs and spreads her legs. She hears Dean's sharp intake of breath, his low groan, and looks over to see him jerking off, eyes fixed on her wet cunt.

"Like what you see?" Jess asks. Before Dean answers, Sam's shoving his way between her legs and pressing that amazing mouth against her, licking up her wetness.

Dean groans again. "God yes."

Well, if nothing else, this has confirmed what Jess expected. At least on Dean's side. But if Dean feels this way, it's pretty likely Sam does too.

"Dean, come here," Jess says, reaching out. "Let me help you."

Dean's eyes widen. He looks over at Sam, who glances up with his mouth and chin covered in slick and licks his lips at he stares at Dean's dick.

"Let her help you," Sam says, then goes back down on her. Two thick fingers press into her and seek out that spot that makes Jess go crazy. She tries to reach for Dean, wrap her hand around him, but Sam isn't letting up, keeps touching her with fingers and tongue until she's crying out and coming hard, thighs tightening around his head, hips shoving up against him.

Few moments later, Sam pulls away and holds out his wet fingers to Dean, who grabs his wrist and sucks those fingers clean with a hungry growl.

"Oh fuck," Jess gasps, eyes going wide. She's shaking. She doesn't think she can move, but she really does want to ride Sam.

"Dean, grab a condom," Sam says, pulling his fingers away. He smiles. It's almost wicked.

"Yeah," Dean says.

He goes to Sam's duffel and finds the condoms Jess bought a couple days ago, in hope of getting laid. They haven't fucked since before the fire, though. They haven't been alone long enough.

Apparently they never had to wait to be alone.

Jess takes a moment to rest. She closes her eyes but opens them when she hears Sam groan. Dean is rolling the condom down on him, hands careful and gentle. Like he's doing a brotherly favor for Sam, taking care of him.

Her cunt pulses and she squeezes her thighs together, whimpering. Sam lays back beside her and Dean nudges her. "Climb on, cowgirl."

"Fuck off." But she's laughing, sitting astride Sam and trapping his dick between his belly and her pussy, rubbing back and forth over the condom, wishing it was his bare dick instead.

"Jess, please," Sam gasps out, grabbing onto her hips. "I'm gonna come before I ever get inside you if you do that."

"Don't worry, baby, I wouldn't let you embarrass yourself like that."

Jess shifts up, wraps her hand around Sam's dick, and slowly slides down on him. They both moan and Dean chimes in with his own. He sits on the bed beside them and one of his hands rests on Sam's chest as the other strokes his dick.

She smirks at him, starts riding Sam, and Dean just watches her. His hand is pressed over Sam's heart. Sam looks like he's going to explode at any second; he's looking over at Dean, to at Jess, his eyes flicking back and forth.

"Dean," he finally gasps out. Dean bites down on his lip, jerking himself faster.

"Sammy," he whispers back, and when he comes it's all over Sam's chest. Jess rubs it in and rides Sam faster, so fucking turned on it almost hurts.

"Gonna come, Sam?" she asks, leaning down and nipping at his jaw. Her tits rub through Dean's come. "C'mon, baby, do it for me."

When she sits back up, Sam comes with her, pushing her onto her back and fucking into her hard and fast. Jess's head is almost hanging off the side of the bed, but she doesn't care. Sam's mouth licks Dean's come from her skin, his dick slams into her, and she comes with a near-scream that makes their neighbors pound on the wall.

Sam comes right after her, kissing her with the taste of Dean in his mouth, Dean's hand in his hair urging him on, _she wants it, Sammy, give it to her_.

She's not really sure what happens after that. She passes out.

  
[   
](http://s79.photobucket.com/albums/j160/pez_gurl/stranded/?action=view&current=11.jpg)   


After that, things are awkward. Of course they are. But it's not Jess's fault. She blames Sam.

He keeps jerking away from Dean's touch. He won't let his brother touch him, like it's going to take him back to that night and make him crazy all over again. Like there was anything wrong with what they did in the first place.

By their own standards of wrong, anyway.

They're on a hunt with a shape shifter, they know that now.

Jess is stuck taking care of Becky, because the last time they left her alone, the shifter attacked her in Dean's shape. And now Dean's face is plastered all over the place.

When Sam shows up without his brother, a twisted smirk on his face, and no black bracelet on his wrist, Jess is _pissed_. Bad enough the shifter made Dean into a monster in everyone else's eyes, but Sam?

Her silver knife was a gift from Dean, when they were training her in Reno. She slips it out of her boot and grips it tight. Becky looks at Sam and moves to get up, but Jess puts a hand on her leg and keeps her back. She gets up herself and moves forward like she's going to greet him, then lashes out with the knife and slices into his arm.

The skin burns, the shifter hisses and recoils and Jess growls.

"I'm going to kill you," she says, voice remarkably calm. If the shifter is Sam, then Sam is still alive. He has to be. And Dean is probably with him. Her boys are going to be okay.

"Let me tell you a little something first," it says, that twisted smirk still on its face. "I don't love you anymore, Jess. I only have eyes for my brother. And I know you figured it out after we all fucked around. So I'm gonna do myself and my brother a favor and kill you, get you out of the way so I can have Dean to myself."

"Liar," Jess says, entirely cheerful. "God, you are _such_ a liar. If I thought that was what Sam wanted, I'd get out of the way."

"Jess?" Becky's voice comes shakily from her spot on the couch. The shifter looks at her hungrily and goes for her, but Jess slams her fist into his cheek before he can touch her.

"You _bitch_ ," it growls, backhanding her. Jess wipes the blood from her split lip and shakes her hair out of her face.

"You picked the wrong bitch to mess with."

The next few minutes are a blur. The shifter has Sam's size and its supernatural strength, but Jess has her silver knife and she fights fucking dirty. She gets thrown around, she _hurts_ , but she slashes at him with her knife, gives as good as she gets, and she's winning. She is.

But it slams her into a coffee table, gets on top of her and starts choking her. Jess gasps, tries to cut him, but it grabs her wrist and slams it into the ground until she can't hold on anymore.

Everything is starting to go black, she can't _breathe_ , and she doesn't know where Becky is, doesn't know where Sam and Dean are, and she can only hope that they don't blame themselves if she dies. She keeps fighting but it just makes the shifter choke her harder.

Two shots ring out and suddenly she can breathe again. Someone yanks the monster off her and grabs at her.

"Jess? Jess, are you okay?"

Jess coughs and gasps for air, rubbing at her sore neck. "M'great," she rasps up. She looks up and sees Dean looking at her, worry all over his face.

"Are you sure? You're bleeding."

"Yeah, that thing got a couple shots in." She grins, swaying slightly, air rushing through her body and making her feel light headed. "But I didn't give up."

"That's my girl," Dean says.

And then he's kissing her, mouth soft but eager against her own. Jess grabs onto his shirt and kisses him back without needing to think about it. Someone - Sam, judging by the big hand that lands on her shoulder - kneels next to them and Jess breaks the kiss and smiles up at him.

"Don't I get a _woo-hoo we're alive_ kiss?" Sam asks, pouting a little. He looks happy. Relieved, a little worried, but mostly happy.

"Wow, did you guys actually talk?" Jess asks them. It hurts like hell to talk, but she doesn't care. It's worth it.

"Well, the shifter kind of spilled all of Dean's secret feelings for me, with a little embellishing about how much he hated you in there." Sam shrugs and leans in for his kiss, mouth moving gently against her bloody mouth.

"Yeah, he was a dick." Dean shrugs. "And Sam didn't really let me deny anything."

"It's a little late for that," Jess tells them, grinning. "After that thing with the tequila, it was pretty damn obvious."

Dean grins at her. "Yeah, that was pretty hot. Could we do that again?"

"I think we should let Jess rest before we do anything like that."

Becky suddenly speaks up from the corner she was hiding in. "Can you sick fucks please get out of my house? And take that body with you!"

Jess winces. Sam frowns and Dean stares at the body.

"That's just weird. Let burn it."

It kind of sucks, having to haul the body somewhere out of the way to burn it, especially when it's the size and weight of Sam, but it's taken care of a few hours later and they're free.

Jess is laying down in the back seat, Sam and Dean up front. Zeppelin blasts out of the speakers and they rumble down the road. Jess feels safe, at home, and happier than she ever has before.

"Where to next?" Sam asks.

"A motel," Jess says. "I'm going to sleep and then we're going to fuck. A lot. I don't wanna leave that room for two days, at least."

Dean laughs. "Sounds good to me." She hears his hand clap down on Sam's thigh. "I like her."

Sam looks back at her, smiling fondly. "I do too."

  
[   
](http://s79.photobucket.com/albums/j160/pez_gurl/stranded/?action=view&current=11.jpg)   


When they find a motel, Sam gets the room. So when Dean helps her in and most of the room is taken up by a king bed, Jess is less surprised than she should be.

She just flops down on the bed and smiles. "I wanna be naked. But those pain killers Sam gave me made moving seem like no fun."

"We should keep you on these forever. You're much nicer."

"You're a dick," Jess says, pouting up at him. Dean steals a kiss from her and kneels over her thighs, helping her strip down.

"Just tryin' to get into my pants, aren't you?" Jess murmurs, smiling up at him. Her hands slide along his thighs and stop short of his groin. Her thumbs rub over his balls through his jeans, trying to get him going.

It works. Dean's dick goes hard pretty fast, distorting the fly of his jeans. Jess grins and leans up for another kiss as she fumbles to get Dean's jeans open.

A throat clears to her right but she doesn't let it distract her. She can feel the heat of Dean's arousal through the cotton of his boxers and she needs to see him.

"Wow, you're really just going for it, aren't you?" Sam's voice floats to her and Jess looks over and nods quickly.

"But I can't get his jeans off when he's sitting on me! Or my own. But you can undo my bra if you want."

Sam smirks and sits next to her, shoves Dean to the side easily. "Sure you want this now? Maybe we should wait until you're... less high."

"Don't be a cock block, Sam."

"Don't be a jerk, Dean."

Jess wriggles out of her jeans and panties. "You guys need to start making out before I decide to play with myself."

"Or you could play with yourself while we make out," Dean suggests. Sam is quick to agree.

Jess scoots up against the headboard and spreads her legs, hand traveling down her bare body to rub over her wet pussy. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Dean and Sam look at each other, unsure. Jess gets impatient and nudges at Sam with her foot. "You both need to get naked first, start there."

Sam laughs uncomfortably, but starts stripping. Jess watches with hungry eyes, glances at Dean and sees that his expression matches. Then he too finally gets naked and Jess resists the urge to clap her hands together with glee when Sam reaches out to brush his fingers down Dean's chest.

"I've dreamed of this," Sam whispers. "So many times."

"You've got a dirty mind, Sammy."

"Like you never thought about it."

Sam pushes him back on the bed and climbs on top of him. Jess watches him shove their hips together and Dean lets out a groan that Sam echoes.

Their first kiss isn't soft and tender, isn't anything close to gentle. It's hard, full of teeth and low growls, their hands grabbing and trying to position the other the way they want. It's so fucking hot.

Jess is afraid, watching them make out and rub together, that they'll forget about her. She knows they're the most important people in each other's lives, she's not stupid. But Sam loves her, and Dean seems like he's grown fond of her.

She's feeling uncomfortably out of place for a moment before Sam looks over and lifts an arm, inviting her in. Jess moves towards them, ends up in the middle, with Dean at her back, kissing her shoulders and cupping her tits, dick pressed tight to her ass.

Sam's hands cover Dean's, he kisses her deeply and grinds his dick into her belly. "What do you want?" he asks her.

"I think... I wanna have some fun with this." Jess thinks about it, then looks back at Dean. "How do you feel about fucking Sam?"

If the way Dean's cock jerks against her is any indication, he's on board. Sam protests.

"Shouldn't you be asking me if I want that?"

"Well, if Dean's fucking you, that means you get to fuck me," Jess points out. “But if you don't want it that way, Dean could always fuck me."

Dean's cock jerks again. Jess laughs. "You really don't care where you put it, as long as it's in someone, huh?"

"Basically," Dean murmurs, nipping at her neck. "Make up your mind, Sammy, my ass is only on offer for another 10 seconds."

Sam bites his lip, considers, and Jess gets impatient about five seconds later and just rolls over and shoves her ass in the air, knees under her and hands braced on the bed.

"I don't really care who's inside me, I just want to come soon," Jess informs them. Sam laughs.

"Is she always like this?"

"All the time," Sam says.

"You're a lucky man," Dean sighs.

Jess looks over her shoulder at them. "You could be gettin' lucky right now, Dean Winchester, if you would grab a couple condoms and some lube. Seriously!"

Sam laughs again and Dean looks a little affronted, but he gets off the bed and goes to one of the duffels to search for everything. Sam plasters himself to her back and nuzzles into her hair.

"I love you," he murmurs.

"Sap," she replies.

Dean climbs back on the bed and shoves Sam away this time. "Lemme do it." He sounds like a petulant child.

Jess is about to make fun of him, but then his mouth is on her cunt, pushing her legs apart to get closer. Dean is really into it, tonguing into her greedily and sucking up her wetness. Jess's arms buckle and she grabs onto a pillow, smashing her face into it to mask her moans.

When he pauses, she wants to protest, but she hears him groan all low and feral and glances back to see Sam working him open with his fingers. This she _has_ to see, so she rolls onto her back and runs her fingers through Dean's hair, tugging his face between her legs again.

"Get to work," she says, winking down at him. He smirks at her, licks his lips, and starts fucking into her with his tongue, nose dragging against her clit like the worst tease. She's soaking wet, probably dripping onto the sheets, and she knows she's close. Sam can obviously tell too, because he reaches down and pulls at Dean's hair.

"Don't let her come yet. I wanna watch her come on your dick while I'm inside you." Sam grins down at them and shoves another finger inside Dean. It's pretty obvious Dean is very into it, from the way his eyes squeeze shut and he makes a greedy sound, shoving his ass back against Sam.

"Hurry up, Sam, I wanna see you give it to him." Jess reaches out and strokes Dean's hair, pulling him up to kiss his slack mouth.

"Please," Dean breathes. " _Please_."

"I gotcha, Dean," Sam murmurs. He pulls his fingers out and Jess sits up to watch him roll on the condom, slick up, and press slowly - so goddamn slowly - into Dean. She wishes she could watch Dean's hole open up around Sam's huge cock. Maybe next time.

"That's it," she whispers to Dean, stroking his hair gently. "Take it. God, you're so fucking _hot_."

Dean lets out a choked laugh and Sam presses in all the way, gasping. Jess leans up to steal a kiss from him and Dean takes the opportunity to press his face to Jess's chest, nipping at the inner curve of her tit.

"Gonna let me fuck you or what?" Dean's slightly breathless, his face flushed brightly, and Jess lays back for him, her legs spread widely.

"Go right ahead," Jess tells him, handing him a condom. Dean rolls it on and moves closer, Sam moving with him. His dick slides in easy - Jess is so wet that her cunt just sucks him in.

"Fuck _yes_ ," Dean growls. He grabs right onto her tits and squeezes. Jess can't help but laugh.

"Sam, move." Sam doesn't even hesitate to obey her, starts thrusting into Dean, who pushes into Jess, who moans too loud but god, she so doesn't care right now.

Everything is a blur of pure pleasure after that, her boys rocking together, making her feel so good she can't even think. Dean rubs her sensitive nipples, kisses her to the point of distraction, and Jess comes twice just on Dean's dick.

He comes into her after her second, hands braced by her head, grunting softly as he spills into the condom. The way Dean shudders after that and shoves deeper into her - and the loud moan Sam lets out - tells Jess that Sam just came too.

She slumps back onto the bed, feeling sore and overused, but so fucking good. Dean lays on one side of her, tossing his condom in the trash, and Sam rolls off to the other and hands his condom to Dean, who makes a face but tosses that too.

"Was that to your liking, gorgeous?" Dean asks, looking over at her. Jess just gives him a sleepy smile and nods.

"Good," Sam says. He shifts around and rests his head on her chest. Dean wraps an arm around Jess and her head falls to his shoulder.

She falls asleep a few minutes after that, so full of love she feels she might burst.

  
[   
](http://s79.photobucket.com/albums/j160/pez_gurl/stranded/?action=view&current=11.jpg)   


Jess stands on the side of the road, adjusting her thigh holster and checking the safety on her gun. "You ready boys?"

Dean's staring at her chest. Sam comes up behind him and smacks his ass. "Ready to _hunt_ , Dean, not ready to fuck."

"I'm always ready to fuck, that's a stupid question."

Sam rolls his eyes. He rests an arm over Dean's shoulder and presses a kiss to his temple. Dean wrinkles his nose, but doesn't shove him away.

"Perv," Jess says. She wipes sweat from her forehead. "New Mexico fucking sucks."

"You're the one who chose this hunt. _I've never seen a chupacabra before!_ " Dean's voice goes high and lispy. Jess blinks.

"You've got Sam's voice exactly right, very good."

"Hey!"

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean cracks a grin and slugs him in the side, sending Sam flinching away from him and rubbing the spot.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch."

Jess rolls her eyes this time. "Boys, are we going to take care of this monster or not?"

"Yes ma'am," Dean says mockingly. Jess quirks an eyebrow and looks at Sam.

"I'm ready to go." Sam holds up his shotgun and grins.

"Sammy, we get it, you've got the biggest gun. Frankly, I think you're overcompensating for something."

"My dick was in your ass last night, Dean, you _know_ I have no reason to overcompensate."

"Oh my god, stop it already," Jess snaps. "Or neither of you get laid tonight."

That shuts them up. Jess grins and goes over to the impala, grabs her favorite knife and sticks it into her boot. She doesn't think they'll need anything else. She shuts the trunk, pats the gleaming hot metal and looks over at Sam and Dean.

"C'mon boys, we've got work to do."

 _end_


End file.
